The World of RWBY
by DJ Misaki
Summary: Join the cast of RWBY as they go on absolutely ridiculous adventures within Beacon academy. RWBY, JNPR and other characters interact with each other through silly, and totally unpredictable ways. More characters cause 4 just ain't enough. fluff, OOC characters, Parody and etc etc. Ships will be sailed! Rated T- for Yang's mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya! This is my first try in writing a fluff type of fanfiction. This is centered, as the title says on Ruby and how the various casts of RWBY react to her cuteness.**

 **Well, I think that's about it. I'll probably write anything else that's important on the bottom where my other Authors Note is.**

 **Well, now that we're done with that. Here ya go!**

* * *

Weiss, currently in her team's dorm alone, was having one of her strange episodes. She woke up this morning, took a shower, and got dressed herself. Everything was fine until her partner came out of the bathroom clad in nothing but a towel. Normally, Weiss would have just shrugged it off as Ruby being herself once again. Apparently that wasn't the case as when she spared a glance at her partner, She couldn't peel her eyes away from her. Her eyes trailed to her curves and other _assets._ In the end, Weiss had apparently been in her bed with her face buried in her pillow for the time remaining until she waited for her partner to leave.

It was impossible, no, not even the word impossible could describe what her mind had went through earlier. Weiss was always reserve and had kept a cool and calm head over things ever since she trusted her partner's leadership abilities.

Now, that was her only problem right now. Her partner, Ruby Rose.

"Oh Gods, what do I do now." Weiss paced around the dorm hurriedly. Her mind not even once letting go of an image of her team leader looking up at her with those cute, luscious, and deliciou- OH GOD She was turning into Yang!

"Calm down Weiss, Calm down." She breathed in and out as she lay back on her bed.

Maybe this was all just a dream! Yeah that was it.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them. She was staring back to two silver orbs of the only reasons she was having her panic attack right now.

"Hiya Weiss! How's your morning?" Ruby smiled at her partner.

Weiss, however, had her face turned into a dark shade of red as she pondered on several things.

HAD RUBY BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!

"R-R-Ruby?" Weiss stuttered. Her face still pressed on her pillow. Her face barely nothing more than muffles from her pillow.

"What is it, Weiss?" Somehow, Ruby's voice sounded a little louder. Weiss turned her head to the other side and her breath was caught in her throat.

Ruby's face, her whole figure to be more exact was laying beside her with her face barely inches away from the heiress herself. Immediately, she felt her face heat up and her face turn into pure red as she stammered to think of something to say.

"Something wrong, Weiss?" Ruby's voice was more seductive than the usual cheerful that it contained. Was that her own doing, or was it Weiss' imagination coming up with conclusions on it's own.

"I-I-I..." Weiss passed out from her spot soon after.

Ruby watched as her partner passed out. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. Was Weiss having a fever? She did look out of it this morning and when she had successfully sneaked up on her.

"Good job, sis." She heard the loud voice of her sister, Yang as she entered the room with a tooth-eating grin plastered on her face. From behind her, Blake stood at the door with an amused expression on her face. "I can't believe it actually worked."

"What worked?" Ruby asked as she sat on the edge of Blake's bed. She wasn't told by Yang to do anything else rather than talk to her while they go fetch something from JNPR.

"You don't need to know Rubes." Yang patted her on the head. She reached up on her bed and pulled a sack and offered it to her. "Now, this is for a mission accomplish." Yang's grin didn't so much as leave her face. She took out her scroll and snapped a picture of the asleep heiress.

"I guess operation: White Rose is a success, eh Blake?" Yang laughed and left the room. Blake followed shortly after the blonde bombshell with a smirk to math her partner's.

"White... Rose?" Ruby pondered for a moment on what her sister meant by that. The term felt oddly familiar although she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

* * *

 **A/N: And this is it! It's short I know but it's just like that. I started this off with a tease about Weiss. LOL, I regret nothing. More to come soon. Suggestion's on who you want next are A-okay for me as long as it's not Ozpin related. I can't write the guy for some reason without feeling wonky or weird. :D**

 **See ya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok ok ok ok, So prev. chapter was short. Not even reached 1k words. Hope this makes up for that.**

 **Oh and more characters coming in next chapter cause I'm a sick bastard who likes that.**

 **Onto chapter 2**

* * *

"YANG XIAO LONG!" Weiss yelled. When she found out that Yang had drugged her the other day, and had caused her to somehow feel infatuated to Ruby. Well, let's just say that she was gonna bury Yang six feet below the ground. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Oh shit." Yang glanced around nervously and hid behind her partner Blake. "I'm dead aren't I, Blake?"

"Of course you are, dead seems to be an understatement though." Blake placed her arm on her chin as if in deep thought. "I'd wager that your body won't be found after what you did to Weiss."

At that, Yang paled and she began sweating buckets. The blonde also having gone wide-eyed at the statement of her partner. "Come on Blake, you gotta help me on this one." She pleaded, holding her partner in the arms in the process.

"Hahahaha, I can't do that." Blake snickered at the pale expression of her partner. "You know what's coming for you and I think you should make a break for it Yang. Weiss is bound to cool off"

"YANG!" The door had seemingly been encased by Ice before it broke off. The cause, a very very very ticked off Weiss Schnee with her foot pressed on the previous location of the currently shattered door.

"Where's Yang?!" Weiss asked. Her eyes twitching for a few seconds as she tried suppressing the anger.

"She's right-" Blake glanced around the room in search of her partner. Her gaze landed on the open window that she was sure that she had closed this morning. She made her way towards the window and peeked out.

"Well Weiss, She's already gone." Blake said as she sat back at her bed and pulled out a book. "Probably went to Ruby or something."

Weiss sighed, then left the room shortly afterwards. Blake snickered to herself as she took out her scroll and dialed a number.

"Yo, Ren." She said as soon as he picked up. "Got time for trolling Weiss?"

"Sure, just lemme wait till Nora falls asleep." There was lots of shouting on the other end. "Yeeaaah, Nora's not falling asleep anytime soon."

"That's okay you can just bring her along." Blake hung up after.

She took out a notebook on one of the drawers that she shared with Yang. Well, it was mostly hers anyway since the blonde brawler would rarely pay attention to anything related to studies.

But what Blake was planning was far from studies.

"Let's see, If I can set up traps here and here." She crossed out two marks. "Then that would leave Yang trapped on the cafeteria for quite some time."

A knock came from the other end of the door. After giving permission to enter, Nora and Ren stumbled inside. Both of them covered in a lot, lot, lot of maple syrup.

"Hiya Blake! What're we gonna do today?" Nora perked up as she licked her arm, and by extension, also licking Ren's.

Blake gave Ren a raised brow but he just shrugged as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP

She had been hiding for hours, three hours to be exact and the ticked off heiress had still not calmed down. Moving from place to place to avoid the heiress' cunning ability to somehow find her next hiding place.

Yang quickly ducked under a table in the cafeteria. She tried to stay as silent as she could as she watched Weiss enter the cafeteria. Ruby following shortly after the heiress.

A sly grin appeared on Yang's face as she watched the two. Ruby was walking around the cafeteria, probably also looking for her and had tagged along with the heiress. While Weiss was also walking around but with heavy sounds coming from her footsteps.

She quickly crawled out of the table as Weiss and Ruby passed it. She tip-toed behind her sister and placed both of her arms near her back.

"HEY ICE QUEEN!" The heiress, noticing Yang's voice from behind quickly whirled around with a snarl. "Enjoy!" Yang pushed her sister to the heiress, causing the heiress to squeak and turn red in the face as they crashed on the floor.

"Hahahaha" Yang's laughed echoed around the cafeteria. Thank god that the cafeteria was mostly empty, only JNPR and her partner Blake were their, standing near the doors.

"R-R-Ruby!" Weiss stuttered as she attempted to push her off of her. "G-G-Get up, you d-d-dunce!"

Ruby's head swirled in confusion before she passed out on top of the heiress. "R-Ruby! Yang! Help m-me get her off!" Weiss pushed some more, only to result in the same conclusion.

"Are you kidding! This is golden!" Yang fished out her scroll in a hurry and took pictures. "Time to post them on the dustnet." She snickered and tapped a few buttons on the device.

"And... Done!" A resounding tone came from her scroll. "It's already got 50 likes, and a lot lot lot of hearts. I knew White Rose would be perfect." She laughed, causing some members of JNPR to snicker as well.

"YANG! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I AM SO GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Weiss shrieked at the blonde who didn't seemed faze by the threat the heiress was imposing.

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy your time with Ruby." Yang skipped out the cafeteria, humming a happy tune to herself.

* * *

"Hey, Ren." Nora perked up from her bed and peeled open pancake flavored chips from her stash below her bed, not that she'd tell the other members of team JNPR about that. That was her own stash and it was PANCAKES.

"What is it Nora?" Ren asked from the kitchen. A few grunts followed after.

"What are you doing?" Nora asked, she peeked her head inside the kitchen and her eyes trailed to the large amount of maple syrup on three large containers. "And is that MAPLE SYRUP!" Her eyes shined brightly as her hands moved on it's own accord. Slowly reaching for the maple syrup.

"Making some very, very weird maple syrup for Blake." Ren nodded sagely to himself. Like what he was making was a masterpiece of the product. "And don't touch those three, they're _very_ sticky. I don't even know what Blake wants with very sticky maple syrup. "Oh well, we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

While all the catastrophe happened, Jaune and Pyrrha was sitting back and watching them with an evil smirk on their face.

"You up for some more Ships, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked. Although the tone of his voice was sharp like it had an underlying meaning to it.

"Why certainly of course Jaune." Pyrrha replied with the same tone causing the two of them to snicker and burst out laughing. "Now, which ship do we proceed to next?"

"Bumblebee? Monochrome? or maybe even Ladybug?" Jaune listed off. "Freezerburn perhaps?" He looked at her partner for confirmation.

"Eh, let's just do it by coin toss." She took out a lien coin and flipped it "Heads for Freezerburn and Monochrome, Tails for Ladybug and Bumblebee." She tossed the coin high up in the air. It spun and spun and spun and spun and finally landed in the floor and revealed...

* * *

 **A/N: And I am done! Maple syrup is best syrup. (._.) (If you know what I mean) *wink wink***

 **OH NO! BLAKE HAS VERY VERY VERY STICKY MAPLE SYRUP. WHAT'S SHE UP TO NOW?**

 **Ruby: I dunno, but my cookies are missing, have you seen them by the way.**

 **Me: What the heck, how'd you get here Ruby?!**

 **Ruby: Ugh, I don't really remember. Last thing I remembered was looking for cookies with Weiss and everything else was a blur after that.**

 **Weiss: We have fourth-wall breaking powers now? Awesome!**

 **Ruby: We do? Banzai!**

 **Weiss, Blake, Yang: Banzai!**

 **Me: Get the hell out of here! This is my spot so shoo shoo.**

 ***Pushes them all out of the A/N:**

 **Hahahahaha, had some good laughs while writing this one. hope it gets you guys to laugh too. (^_^)**

 **"Dustnet" is inspired from ElfCollaborator's "Weiss Reacts!" Seriously that shiz is good stuff. Check it out when you have time. I'm also inspired by him. The Guy's a beast in writing these types of fanfics.**

 **See ya in chapter 3. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 2 chapters in a day? What is this sorcery?!**

 **Well it's short chapters so that must be why.**

 **Well you see my friends, I am currently in a coke-induced frenzy and that got my brain to think of another type of chapter.**

 **THIS ONE IS ABOUT, you guessed it right, MAPLE SYRUP.**

 **LOL, Now I guess that drinking too much coke will do this to me.**

 **Onto chapter 3**

* * *

Yang slowly woke up to something dripping down his face. something sugary. It slowly reached to her mouth. She tasted it without hesitation. Her eyes widening in surprise at what it was.

"Maple Syrup!" She slowly sat from her bed, her eyes darting around until she noticed that she was in fact, _not_ in her bed, but in her partner's.

"Ugh, what happened?" Yang clutched her head in pain. She could vaguely remember what went down last night. "Blake, you awake there?" She looked to her partner. Her eyes widening in surprise.

Blake was laying beside her, her bow removed and her right hand shackled by cuffs to Yang's left. It only dawned on Yang that her hand was also shackled causing her to reel back in surprise.

"What... the... hell?" Yang surveyed her surroundings. Her sister and Weiss were not in their respective beds so that means they probably know what happened.

"I can't... really leave right now. Gotta... wait for... Blakey to wake up" Yang poked Blake's cheek, hopping for a response from the girl. Blake remained asleep like a log. Just when she was about to withdraw her hand, a scroll slipped from Blake's hands as she shifted a bit.

"I shouldn't... touch Blakey's... stuff." She paused as she looked at the screen.

A video, a three hour long video taken by Blake's scroll. Yang smirked triumphantly to herself as she hastily picked it up.

 _'Ugh, my throat feels sore as hell.'_ Yang cursed herself. She glanced around the room once again and noticed that there was a glass of water placed on the table just beside Blake's bed.

"Damn it." Yang stretched her arm and tried to reach it. Her fingers only inches apart from touching the glass. After a few grunts and silent curses she finally got a hold of the glass. She downed the glass hurriedly and felt the water clear the remains of alcohol in her throat. That certainly felt good.

"Well, time to watch it." She pressed the play button and began watching.

* * *

 **[Video: Playback]**

 **[Warning: The file is corrupted, some parts of the video could not be retrieved.]**

 **[Video: 0:24]**

"Yang, what the hell are you up to now?" Weiss crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Relax Ice Queen, I'm just going to the cafeteria, I was invited for a party there." Yang pumped up her fist in excitement. "And you three are coming with me."

"Party? Who's hosting?" Ruby asked from her bunk. She had known about the rest of them being invited but she was hesitant in going to such a party.

"Wait a minute," Yang took out her scroll and tapped a few buttons. "The school faculty is hosting it." The silence after she said that was proof that none of her teammates believed her.

"A party? hosted by the school faculty?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. "You must be going insane. Like hell would Ozpin allow such a thing to take place on Beacon academy." Blake nodded in agreement.

"Come on, guys." Yang flailed her arms around. "Look, it says "School Staff" here." She gave the scroll to Weiss and Blake who stared at it disbelievingly.

"Either the school's faculty had gone insane, or this is a prank." Blake said. "Either way, I got this all filmed. Just in case something goes wrong of course." She picked up the scroll and looked at the screen. "Oh, it's already on video. I wonder how that happened." Blake titled her head in confusion.

"No time for that, let's go already." Yang left the room afterwards.

After changing into their casual clothes, their normal outfits per se. They locked the room and stood outside. Yang with her back against the wall was giving them a wide grin.

"Took you guys long enough." She walked ahead with the three trailing behind her.

* * *

 **[Video: 1:07]**

The scene was a disaster, As the camera panned around the large cafeteria of Beacon academy, which looked like a tornado ran through the place several more times after going through it. Decorations were ripped from the ceilings, foods ranging from swordfish, turkeys, melons, and breads were scattered around the place. Some were even hanging from the wall. Students, namely Nora and Ren were laying on the floor looking half-dead and half-passed out.

"Well, screw this shit. The party's a total waste, right Blake?"

The screen shakingly turned to reveal Blake, with her faunus ears revealed. She stumbled as she walked towards the camera.

"Hihihi" Blake giggled. "Wasn't that enough for you, Yang?"

The camera spun around wildly and crashed on the floor, exactly pointing to Yang and Blake.

Blake was on top of Yang as she had a smug grin plastered on her face. Yang, however, had a seductive smile on her face. The two stared at each other for a brief moment before the camera faded to black.

* * *

 **[Video: 2:27]**

The camera flickered back to life as it captured a whole new, different scene. Blake and Yang were seated beside a tree. Blake's head resting on Yang's shoulder, and Yang's resting atop of her partner's head.

"Ah, youth these days. How I long to be a teen once again." A voice whispered.

The camera ascended, as if being lifted by someone, and came closer on the duo that was resting on the beside the tree.

"A little sticky wouldn't be a problem, would it Blake?" A hand peeked in the vision of the camera and it slowly dropped a jar of very sticky goo on top of both of them. "Thanks for this by the way, Blake." A laugh echoed and the video cut back to black.

* * *

 **[Video: 2:58]**

The screen flickered back to life. Now the camera was in the view of Blake's hands. Yang was laying on the bed, her hand cuffed to Blake's own. A sigh escape from the surrounding area.

"Should we clean them?" Weiss asked.

"Nah, that's what Yang gets for staying in that party." Ruby replied. "And Blake for sticking with Yang."

"Agreed"

* * *

"What the fuck?" Yang immediately tossed the scroll as soon as the video ended. "I DON'T SWING LIKE THAT WITH BLAKE!"

"Suuuuure you don't" Weiss entered the room, along with Ruby who was snickering like mad.

"W-Weiss! R-Ruby!" Yang's face turned a dark shade of red as the two stood in front of her.

"I wonder what Blake thinks about you, Yang. Does she _swing_ that way?"

"SHUT UP"

"Oh Yang~" Weiss snickered. "You're so obvious"

"I treat Blake as a partner, and how the hell did you get dragged to this, Ruby!"

"Tsk, tsk." Ruby shook her head. "Sis, you gotta learn to admit that your love for Blake"

"And what about you, Rubes? I know you like Wei-"

"Shush, this is about you, not me."

And as if some magical mystery power decided to fuck Yang up. Blake woke up that exact moment.

"Ugh, my head... hurts." Blake grumbled. "What happened?" Her head swirled around.

"Well~ You and Yang-"

"NOTHING! NOTHING HAPPENED!" Yang immediately silence Weiss with a pillow straight to her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Lol, here's a little Bumblebee stuff for you guys. I was actually thinking of making it a long one but then again, I'm making fluff so it's not really suppose to be very long long chapters, and I can't write long chapters so that's that.**

 **This is my improvised version of it. LOL ;)**

 **So, can you guys guess what went down during the party?**

 **Hint: Yang and Blake did** **NOT continue what they were doing in "1:07"**

 **Hint2: It involves the freaking food fight. and the teacher staff (Ozpin, Port, Oobleck)**

 **I actually thought of adding more details of the party, but I should leave that to your imagination.**

 **Next up, we deal with the "New" students of Beacon. And more gags and stuff. xD**

 **Next chapter is comes tomorrow. (^_^)**

 **Fave and Follow if you like it. Leave a review if it made you laugh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo, guys. What is up!**

 **So, I forgot to tell you about the prev. chapters that some chapters are random and some are connected to previous chapters. That's how this is going to go.**

 **Why? Cause this fic doesn't really have a course. I'm just aiming to make someone laugh and maybe laugh along with them. (that's the goal for now) The goal might change soon though, depending on what you guys think.**

 **But for now, this is about making people laugh. I hope I'm doing a good job at this. (^_^)**

 **Well, that's done! To chapter 4**

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Yang questioned. The headmaster had gathered all of the first-year and second-year students. Due to that, the place was packed with students.

"I don't know the details of it, but I think it's about the transfer students we're getting." Ruby answered. Weiss and Blake nodding afterwards.

"But seriously, why are we getting transfer students again? Beacon already has lots of students." Yang crossed her arms. Sweat slightly dripping from the side of her head. "And it's freaking HOT here."

"Some stupid team got ship'd outta here last week and students are failing so maybe that's why." Ruby shrugged. "Shh, Here he comes."

Ozpin walked towards the middle of the stage, where the microphone was placed. He coughed briefly for added suspense. "First years" His eyes set on the first years that were stationed on the left. "Second years" His eyes shifted to the other side. "Main characters of this fanfic." His eyes rested on Ruby's team and JNPR who had somehow been behind them all along.

"Pancakes!" Nora bounced up and down. The bubbly girl was holding a plate full of pancakes with over-dripping maple syrup on it.

"Hey guys, what's up."

"As I was saying" Ozpin coughed from the stage. "Due to the recent decrease of students from this academy, because I have high standards the students here, I have decided that in order to keep the balance of the student population.

"I present the new students: Neopolitan, Roman Torchwick, Melanie Malachite, Miltia Malachite, their team name is ugh... Team NRMM."

"Now that concludes the ceremony. Glynda! set up the computer at my desk, I need to reach challenger by tomorrow!"

"That's it?" The heiress held her hands up in disbelief. "That was crap."

"Well, at least we got new students. There was suppose to be two teams.

I wonder what happened to the other team."

"Who cares? Let's talk to them before they're gone."

"AYE!" They all shouted in unison.

"Yo What's up?"

"OH GOD IT'S HER!" Melanie hid behind her sister, Malachite. "IT'S THE BIG BUST GIRL!"

"The who?" Yang tilted her head in confusion.

"You dunce, she's talking about you."

"Oh..."

"3...2...1..."

"Why the hell did you just call me like that."

"Yang... Why is she munching your head?" Ruby pointed to her sister's head, where Neo was indeed munching on the Blonde's head like a lollipop.

"OH MY DUST! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEO!" Melanie yelled. "GET AWAY FROM HER

Neo remained in her position, content with herself.

"Hey Blake, you okay?" Ruby asked. "Your eye keeps twitching and you're staring at Yang."

"Oh, I'm _perfectly_ fine Ruby. I just need to talk to that little piece of shit." Blake walked over towards Yang.

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby slid to her partner's side. "50 lien says the new girl is gonna beat Blake like a walk to the park."

"Belladonna? Beaten by a girl such as that? You must be insane Ruby. And I'll take you up on that.

* * *

"Who knew that it's gonna be a tie."

"Yeah, Moving on from that. Where are the twins?" Ruby perked her head side to side

"They left earlier, along with the others. We're the only ones left here, you know that?"

"Well, let's go find them.

* * *

"Ugh Melanie, Are you sure we're allowed to explore yet? I think we're suppose to head for the dorms first." Militia asked, worried that might be suspected as inturders

"Nah, come on Mil, we're official students anyway so we've got free reign to explore the grounds." Melanie shrugged. "Now Come on! This place is like a maze. There's pancakes everywhere."

"I wonder if it's part of their architectural design to make it more unique." Melanie nodded in agreement.

"NORA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Ren shouted as he kept running around the hallways, searching for his partner.

"What was that about?"

"I dunno," Melanie shrugged once again. "Hey, you wanna see the gaming room? I heard they got League of Legends there, and other ones too."

"How'd you know?"

"Roman texted it to me a while back.

Apparently, he's been a student here before."

"How come they don't recognize him?"

"He said it has something to do with his skills in faking his transcripts, I swear he's like the best of it."

"Well, let's head to the library and see what games are up."

* * *

"Is that the headmaster?" Melanie pointed to a spot where Ozpin was indeed sitting and rapidly typing buttons on the keyboard.

"Yep, that's him."

"Headmaster Ozpin! What are you doing here?" Melanie asked. The headmaster immediately perked up from that and turned to the two of them.

"Oh, just the usual, playing League and updating a fanfic I'm writing." Ozpin returned back to his task.

"I thought you were doing those at your office?" Melanie asked.

"Internet is bad up there, and Glynda keeps bugging me every 5 minutes."

"What else to do? Hey Mil, what should we play?

Kingdom Hearts, Overwatch, Persona, or League of Legends? You pick."

"Hmm, Overwatch is new so I'm not really that skilled at it, Persona is boring, let's play League, but I'm really hungry right now."

"M'kay, we go eat first then we look for people to play with." Melanie left the room, followed closely by Militia.

Ozpin sighed to himself, that was nearly a catastrophic event. If anyone found out about his username then he surely wouldn't live that through.

"Time to get to work, Challenger, here I come." He smirked to himself and returned playing.

* * *

Upon arriving at the cafeteria, which was in terrible shape. Students were pinned to the wall covered in maple syrup, like that blonde monkey faunus and his blue-haired friend who were pinned with swordfishes. Team RWBY, covered in a mixture of sweat and maple syrup beside team JNPR, also covered in sweat and maple syrup were laughing there asses off like this was an everyday occurence.

"Woah, this place looks like it needs a redo." Melanie stated.

"I wonder the amount of lien Ozpin must be spending just to keep this place in one piece."

"Come on, let's see what's up." Melanie walked towards team RWBY and JNPR, followed by Militia. "Hey guys, what's-"

And shit went down, all because of Yang pouring very, very, very sticky maple syrup on Melanie's head.

"HAH, IN YOUR FACE" Yang shouted. "WELCOME TO BEACON!"

"Uh Oh." Militia ran off to the side and dragged Ruby. Weiss and Blake closely behind.

"What "Uh Oh"?" Weiss asked.

"Melanie hates her hair getting sticky and she HATES maple syrup even more." Militia flipped a table and hid behind it.

"Oh gods, Yang is so dead." Blake peered from her spot. Only to reveal Yang being plummeted to the head by two turkeys by Melanie. Yang didn't look fazed at all, she looked more amused.

"Turkeys, really?"

"I don't think she's even hurting her. I mean she can't even reach Yang's head without jumping all the way." Weiss stood from her spot, fishing out her scroll and snapping pictures.

"Oh. by the way, where's Roman and Nora?" Ruby asked.

"Roman's at the gaming room, and Neo went to somewhere where she could get Ice cream. That girl has like a sixth sense that allows her to sense nearby Ice-creams."

Weiss face palmed. "Great, just freaking great, we got someone who's obsessed with cookies, pancakes, maple syrup, tuna, and NOW we have Ice-cream. I don't believe this crap. "What's next? Someone whose addicted to RWBY?"

"Meh, not really, the fandom is already enough to fill for that spot." Ruby shrugged.

"Why do you keep mentioning fanfics and fandom? I don't even know what those are!"

"You'll see it when you get fourth-wall breaking powers." Ruby snickered. "Seriously, the amounts of ships the fandom can have is nigh infinite."

"What'd you say?"

"NOTHING! NOTHING!"

"By the way, you guys wanna come with us to the gaming room later? We're playing league till morning."

"Sure, why not, beats sitting here waiting for those two to stop."

"M'kay, see ya later. Around 10?"

"Sure."

* * *

 **A/N: Hiya! guys I'm back with chapter 4 in the same day.**

 **Melanie and Militia make an appearance, I have now established that they are part of this fic. HUZZAH!**

 **Who else should I add?**

 **Next chapter takes on team RWBY, JNPR, Melanie and Malachite playing League of Legends. (^_^)**

 **So, how is it? Good? Bad?**

 **Leave a review if you think it's good.**

 **Follow if you like it.**

 **Fave if you love it.**

 **Suggestions on what else do you guys want to see in this fic. What else do you want to see featured here.**

 **And Oh My dust, my hype motivation increased tenfold just by reading a chapter of ElfCollaborator's Weiss Reacts. He is righteous. Immortal even. His fic can inspire me to write for ages.**

 **Also, I'm trying not to copy his style with Weiss reacting to everything (and other special chapters). So I have everyone's point of view, not just one. :D**

 **MORE FOURTH-WALL BREAKING SHENANIGANS IN THE FUTURE.**

 **And why is Ruby and Ozpin the only ones who have the ability at first? Cause I absolutely don't know and neither should you. LOL xD**

 **AND WHAT IS UP WITH MY OBSESSION WITH MAPLE SYRUP? AND VERY, VERY, VERY STICKY MAPLE SYRUP MIND YOU.**

 **See ya in next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5**

 **Warning: Intense League trash talking ahead from Yang, and probably Nora, Qrow, Ozpin, and Blake. :v You have been warned**

 **Let's go! Chapter 5**

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE!" Melanie yelled from her spot on the computer-filled room. "YOU'RE ONE FREAKING HOUR LATE!"

"Well, we're here so let's get started already." Yang sat down, followed by her team. Jaune and his team sat on the other row in front of them.

"Well, first login your accounts. I'm sure you guys already made accounts earlier, right?"

"AYE!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sending the invite now... and done."

"Now, team RWBY goes to the left side, and JNPR goes to right side." Militia explained. "And you guys will be playing with Neo and Torchwick. Neo for team RWBY, and Torchwick for JNPR."

After a couple of minutes of fixing the team lineup and Melanie's yelling, the game had started.

"Woah, so many characters to pick!" Ruby drooled. "Hey, this one has a scythe." Annnnnnnd lock.

"Ruby! Did you even know what role 'Karthus' has?!" Weiss yelled. "Anyways, I'm picking 'Fiora' top." lock.

"I got 'Vi'!"

"Well, we already have mid, top, and farm. Sooooo, going adc Vayne." Blake locked in her pick. "And damn, that's good. Let us hunt those who have fallen to darkness."

Neo locked in Sona.

While RWBY were picking their picks, team JNPR were discussing their plans about the game.

"Okay okay, So I had time to watch a couple of 'Wombo Combos' in the dustnet and how to use them." Jaune explained which characters to use and how to initiate it. "I'll pick 'Malphite' top, Pyrrha picks 'Leona' support, with Ren as 'Lucian' adc, Roman's 'Yasuo' mid, and Nora picks 'Poppy' farm. Kay?"

"Ooooooh, Poppy has a hammer too, We'll break their legs." Nora cooed and rambled off to Ren several ways of how to break legs.

"Leona uses a shield and a sword, fitting for someone like me." Pyrrha smirked.

"Lucian double wields his gun, I see." Ren nodded sagely.

"Yasuo, perfect for me." Roman smirked.

"Good, now let's win this game."

* * *

 **"Welcome to Summoner's Rift"**

"Ok, buy your items, and go to your lanes." Melanie instructed. Everything was sailing smoothly.

"WHAT THE HELL NEO!" Weiss shrieked. "STOP FOLLOWING YANG, YOU DUNCE!"

"Chill, Ice bitch." Yang laughed, followed by several more from the group.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH, THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU XIAO LONG!"

"She'll go back after leashing me, right, Neo?" Neo nodded. "See, you're just overreacting."

 **"30 seconds until minions spawn."**

"Woah, this looks cool." Ruby cooed from her spot, adorning her champion.

 **"First blood!"**

"Welp, that went fast!" Yang glanced to Weiss, who was shocked staring at her screen.

"What the hell, why were there five of them there?" She asked.

"It's called tactics, Weiss." Nora said. "It's LCS gaming, bronzie."

"We haven't even gotten minions and we're already losing the game." Blake sighed. "I'd much rather play Persona than watch get rekt by Jaune."

 **"Minions have spawned!"**

"Woah, they're cute." Ruby zoomed to the figure of the marching minions.

"Yeah, but sadly you'll have to kill them." Blake shook her head slowly, feigning sadness.

"This actually seems like a fair fight, Weiss' Fiora against Jaune's Malphite. He wouldn't get a chance to poke the hell outta you." Yang commented. "We got this guys."

"Woah there, ease up Neo." Blake watched Neo poke Ren continuously.

* * *

 **(15 mins into the game)**

"We got this in the bag!" Jaune said as he destroyed Weiss' tower, much to the heiress' dismay.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO TANKY!" Weiss shrieked for like the tenth time since the 10 mins of the game. "I SWEAR, I'M NOT DOING ANY DAMAGE!"

Jaune laughed. "Oh, shoot, Time to TP bot." He intiated TP. And, ulting Neo and Blake resulting in killing them all, followed by two sets of their tower being destroyed.

"GGez boiz." Ren said. "Wombo combos for days"

"Report Weiss for not reporting in lane, thanks." Yang yelled. "Well, at least Rubes is doing good."

"Yep, I'm four to zero." Ruby said as her character recalled.

"And Weiss is zero to three." Blake said.

"SHUT UP BELLADONNA, You're not doing any better." Weiss shrieked.

"Well, I wouldn't have died so much if you would report when Jaune is missing." Blake smirked.

* * *

"Well, that was easy." Jaune stood from his seat, a smug grin on his face due to the fact that his plan worked.

"Yeah, and Renny got a penta kill" Nora clambered on top of Ren who also had a triumphant smile on his face.

"That sucks, and we almost got a chance on winning." Ruby said.

"Well, if Weiss didn't suck so much then we would've won." Yang stood up from her seat, with a little more effort due to the fact that Neo was munching on her again.

"Oh, shut up already!" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Well, I guess it's time to call it a night." Ruby stretched her arms and yawned.

"M'kay, we'll continue playing some other time." Melanie and Militia also yawned and left the room.

The rest, also feeling sleepy went their separate ways and had slept for the day. They passed by professor Ozpin who was wandering the hallways, holding a mug of coffee, going to who knows where.

* * *

 **A/N: And done with that.**

 **Weiss sucks in league, let's see what other games she sucks at. That's for the future. (^_^).**

 **Why is Ozpin still awake at midnight you ask? Well, the guy desperately wants to reach Challenger.**

 **Ruby: Too bad, Weiss sucked at that game.**

 **Yang: I wonder what else Weiss can** **suck? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Ruby: *blushes* Yang!**

 **Blake: Well, at least she's asleep.**

 **Weiss: What were you guys talking about?**

 **Ruby, Yang, Blake: NOTHING!**

 **Me: Now get the fuck outta here!**

 **Anyways, folks that's it for Leauge with the cast of RWBY.**

 **Suggestions on what else I could feature.**

 **Who else should make an appearance? IT'S TIME FOR TIME TRAVELLING POWERS MAN!**

 **Review if you think it's good**

 **Follow if you like it**

 **Fave if you love it**

 **Ruby'll give you cookies for any of those.**

 **See ya in chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back chapter 7!**

 **YESS! HUZZAH! COOKIESSSS IS LIFEEEE!**

 **BANZAI!**

 **Ruby: Banzai!**

 **Weiss: Dolt!**

 **Blake: Banzai!**

 **Yang: Banzai!**

 **The following scenes are what I managed to dig through watching the game plays of RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. Some of them might be wrong, but eh what the hell. I'll leave it as it is.**

 **YES YOU'VE SEEN THAT RIGHT. RWBY IS PLAYING RWBY: GRIMM ECLIPSE!**

 **Onto chapter 6!**

* * *

"What's this?" Weiss stared in shock at the cover of what Ruby handed to her. Her partner wouldn't stop jumping up and down from her spot like she'd seen the greatest thing since sliced bread.

"GUYS! I FOUND THE GREATEST THING SINCE SLICED BREAD!" Well, shit. That went down fast.

"RWBY: Grimm Eclipse?" Weiss looked to the others.

"I dunno." Yang shrugged.

"Neither do I, although it does seem interesting if our teams in the cover." Blake walked over beside Weiss. "Wait, It's a game?" She raised an eyebrow.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Ruby shrieked. A few minutes later, she calmed down. "Yang, set up the DS4 (Dust station 4). We're playing this overnight!" She sped off towards the cafeteria.

"Well, at least she's active in doing something." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

"M'kay, should we invite the other guys over?" Blake asked fishing out her scroll.

"Call in JNPR. Ask them if they're good to go." Yang called as she fiddled with the wires of the console.

"Wait, what do I do?" Weiss asked.

"I dunno, be Weiss." Yang snickered.

"What is that suppose to mean, Xiao Long?" Weiss glared at the Blonde.

"Sleep with Ruby, or stuff like that." Yang stuck her tongue out, followed by Blake snickering.

"YANG, I DO NOT LIKE RUBY, LIKE THAT!" Weiss shot back.

"Always in denial, Weiss. You're so obvious." Blake said.

"W-What?!" Weiss stuttered, her face now tainted a light shade of pink. "S-Shut up!"

"Or What? You'll get Rubes to scare me, hmm?" Blake smirked as she stepped forward. With every step she took, the heiress would respond with taking a step back.

Well, up until her back hit the wall and her face was now very very close to Blake's own. Weiss immediately looked to Yang for help, but to her dismay, she also had a smug grin while her scroll was pointed to the Blake and her.

Weiss attempted to push Blake away, but found both her hands pushed to the wall by Blake's very own.

"B-Blake, what are you doing?" Weiss stuttered.

"Oh, I don't know." Blake inched her head closer to Weiss' ear. "I'm _hungry._ "

Footsteps from outside the dorm could be heard as Nora quickly busted inside, followed by team JNPR. Blake immediately dropped the heiress and returned to her spot on the bed.

"You okay, Ice queen?" Yang asked after she had finished setting up the console.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Weiss whispered. She felt a strange feeling when Blake had pushed her to the wall. Sighing to herself, she straightened herself up and addressed JNPR.

"Okay, so Ruby had a great idea, and she's planning if you guys could have a sleepover, you okay with that?" She asked, her voice a little shaky.

"We're okay with that." Jaune shrugged.

"So, when's she coming back?" Ren asked.

"I'm right here, guys." Ruby entered the room, holding two very large plastic bags of varying foods. "And I got a lot of food from the cafeteria."

"And why is that?" Pyrrha inquired. "Usually, they wouldn't have anything at this late at night."

"Well, I think it was because of the party that we went to..." Ruby trailed off. She dropped the bags and took the game from Weiss' bed and gave it to Yang.

"Okay, everyone, get comfy cause we'll be here for the whole night."

The others immediately sat on their chosen positions, with a little difficulty. Because of this, Ruby's shoulder would bump with Weiss' from time to time causing the latter to blush immensely. Yang's legs were tangled with Blake. A little problem that would not be solved for the remainder of the event. Jaune and Pyrrha were sitting very closely to each other. Nora sat on Ren's lap with the gunner shrugging as if it was just an everyday thing.

"M'kay. Booting it up now." Ruby pressed start. "Oh, it's a multiplayer game."

"Well, that makes it more fun." Yang took three more controllers out from a box and handed the two of it to Weiss and Blake.

"Ok, so the characters are _us_ , I wonder how they depict us." Blake said as she chose her character.

"Yeah, let's go with our respective characters." They followed afterwards.

The screen flicked to life and it showed them on the forest of Mt. Glenn. The four of them stood their.

"Woah, looks sick as ever. The details are even astounding." Ruby stared at the scene.

"Come on, let's go." Yang jumped down from her spot. "Haha, my character even says 'Let's start this mission with a Yang', It's perfect". The others followed after her.

"Watch out for Beowolves. The guide says they're the first we'll encounter." Blake said. "Apparently, we level up in this game... by killing monsters, obtaining relics and destroying boxes."

"Ok team, let's go!" Ruby ran further deep down into the forest. "Woah, beowolves, and a lot of them."

True to her word, there were at least 12 of them in the clearing. They could easily take them with each of them taking three. Problem was that they were sticking together in a way almost impossible to separate them or lure a small number out.

"Okay, stop here team." Ruby set down the controller. "Ok, so apparently, we die if we continuously get hit with depleted aura, and using skills burn our dust more than we thought." Ruby rested her hand on her chin, as if in deep thought. "So, I'll draw them out with long range fire, and you guys intercept with AoE abilities, got it?"

"Okay."

"M'kay"

"Nice one, Rubes."

Ruby nodded. "Ok, let's go!" She picked up the controller and initiated her plan.

* * *

 **-After an hour of slaughtering and the team dying multiple times-**

"Phew, finally done with that." Yang sighed. "And we lost our dust."

"Not yet, we'll still need to push on, says we need to reach the checkpoint before we can save the game."

"Come on, it's suppose to be near, and inside a cave." Blake said. "Perfect for hiding from a grimm attack."

"Yeah, let's go."

After finally arriving inside the cave, and Weiss accidentally activating the beacon.

"Sooooo, what do we do now?" Ruby said as her character continued to run in circles around the beacon.

"Says here, we have to defend the beacon." Weiss shrugged. "And there's a wave count."

"Wait, hmm..." Jaune interrupted. "I know what happens next!"

"A siege attack!" JNPR exclaimed.

"Oh shit!" Yang said. the area was immediately fested by multiple Beowolves. "And where the hell is Blake?"

"I'm looking for the damn Relic." Blake shot back. A few seconds after she got the relic and went back to the fray.

"We need to kill them all." Ruby said as her character spun around, effectively killing eight beowolves who were about to beat the heck out of her.

"My moves aren't really good for fighting like this, you know." Weiss said, summoning a glyph and blasting a dozen beowolves back, but only killing half of them. "And I'm already out of dust." Wess ran around in circles, until she got trapped by a dozen more beowolves. "Crap, I died."

* * *

"That took a really, really long time." Jaune mused. Nora and Ren had already gotten to sleep in Ruby's bed. "I'll sleep with Pyrrha." He dragged his asleep partner off to Yang's bed and slept.

"Well, I'm also getting sleepy..." Yang lifted to Blake bridal style, much to the faunus' surprise, and threw her into the bed.

"Y-Yang, what're you doing?" Blake's face was tinted with a shade of crimson as Yang cuddled up beside her.

"Shh, we're sleeping, kitty cat." Yang chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around Blake's figure while digging her face to her hair. Blake seemed flustered, but she reluctantly accepted it and went to sleep anyways.

"These dolts... no decency whatsoever." Weiss sighed and went to her bed. "Come on, Ruby, you don't have anywhere else to sleep."

"M'kay" Ruby snuggled up to Weiss, doing almost the same as her sister did to Blake.

"Goodnight, Ruby." Weiss kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

"Goodnight, Weiss." Ruby whispered as she allowed sleep to overtake her.

* * *

 **A/N: NOW TELL ME IF THAT WASN'T FREAKING ENOUGH TO PUT IT TO THE BEST! I'D CRY. (Lol no not really.)**

 **I placed Monochrome, White Rose, Bumblebee, Arkos, RenNora in here and if that's good shit for me. Lmao not really Arkos cause they didn't have the scene but meh that's for the future.**

 **Want more? Just hit me up and I'll try a high detailed encounter. (TRY) I'm not that good tho.**

 **Anyways, done with that.**

 **What's that? Why haven't I added more characters. Well of course I will, but I'm laughing too much to add more. Maybe in the future chapters. Lolz**

 **TIME TO MOVE ON! WHAT ELSE SHOULD I FUTURE!**

 **Review if you think it's good**

 **Follow if you like it**

 **Fave if you love it**


End file.
